What I Would Do For You
by Miss. Understood
Summary: Ok. I just went back and fixed all the little minor arrors and crap like that so you guys can see the better of the story. well R&R! I dont want to see any HITS!!! Thanks =^_^=


What I Would Do For You  
By: ~Lady Chi Chi~  
  
Vegeta was in his gravity room, training. He was going all the way today to reach his goal;  
becoming saiya-jin. It had been his goal for the past year. He loved the gravity room. It   
was his key to train so that he could beat Goku. That was his life. While Concentrating to   
be a saiya-jin and beat Goku instead of what he was doing, he became fierce and knocked the  
gravity machine, sending him to the floor. An innocent face appeared as he slowly got up   
and stepped away from the machine.  
"I'll just have Bulma fix it! No biggy!" he thought to himself and walked out of the   
room. He walked inside of the house and into the kitchen. He rubbed his chin curiously.   
He got an idea and started rummaging through the fridge and looking for something edible   
to eat. He found a box of left overs from his previous meal. So he got that out and sat   
down on his beloved couch. He sat there and finished about 25% of the meal, and waited   
and waited for Bulma to show up. Pretty soon, by the time Bulma walked in, he was fast   
asleep and woke up by the bang of the door. She had just got back from a date with Yamcha.  
Vegeta noticed that Bulma was crying, and covered up her face with her hand. Behind the   
hand, was a dark bruise. Vegeta got up quickly and started following Bulma.  
"Hey Bulma, I accidentally broke the gravity machine in the Gravity room," he said then   
circled her apon walking.  
"So maybe you can fix it? What's the matter??" he asked. She waved him away and kept walking.  
  
She went into her room, and all Vegeta could hear was the whining and crying of Bulma.   
He couldn't help but wonder, what was the matter.  
"I wonder what's going on! Maybe I should check out these so-called dates. Because she won't  
fix my Gravity room!" he thought to himself.   
  
The next day, Vegeta followed Bulma to where she was going to meet Yamcha. They were   
taking a walk through the woods so he figured he could follow them until he figured out what  
was going on.   
"I'm glad we're here, Bulma. I'm so glad you could make it!" said Yamcha. Vegeta was hiding   
behind a bush watching, very carefully. Bulma turned her head away and then turned around.   
Yamcha yanked her back around.  
"Look at me! It's like your scared of me or something!" Yamcha said in a harsh voice. Bulma   
rolled her eyes.   
"The only reason I came was to tell you something that I should have done a long time ago.   
You're a jerk!! And I don't think that you're very good with women! And when you hit me,   
it's like, 'hello dude! Save it for when you need it!'. I'm tired of this!" Yamcha looked   
at her brutally and punched her in the arm then pushed her in a bush of thorns. She broke  
out into tears. Vegeta then realized his feelings for her and became angry. He jumped out  
of the bushes and punched Yamcha, and sent him to the ground. Then he quickly picked up   
Bulma and took her back to the house.  
  
When Bulma woke up, she smelt a rather, disgusting smell in the kitchen. Sadly, it was Vegeta,  
trying to cook. She got up, but ached of all the pain. But she got up anyway, and walked into  
the kitchen. She stopped dead. Vegeta was humming "Yankee doodle went to town" and was supposedly  
cooking eggs. The kitchen was a big mess. It had pancake mix on the floor, chocolate milk all   
over the counter, etc. She giggled and realized that she started to like him: in that cute way.   
She smiled, and then walked in to the kitchen. Vegeta looked up.   
"Good morning, love, I hope you like what I am cooking you!" he said in a French accent.   
Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta on the cheek and went back into her room. Vegeta stopped what he   
was doing felt his cheek, and then relaxed and smiled.   
  
The next day, Gohan came running home to his father Goku and mother Chi Chi.   
"Mom! Dad! Guess what???? Bulma and Vegeta are GoInG OuT!!!! Isn't that cool??" said Gohan   
quickly and excitedly.   
"Oh really?? That's great son!" said Goku. Chi Chi nodded.   
  
The news spreaded fast, and pretty soon, the news came back to Bulma and Vegeta.   
  
  
...Well...you know the rest of the story! Bulma and Vegeta got married, and had   
Trunks and Bra! Happy Endings!!  
  
  
*Authors note--- You know what you do when you write storys? YOU MAKE IT UP! So I dont want   
to hear about "Oh! Yamcha would never beat bulma up.." K? Its lack of imagination. if you dont  
like it....well? bite me. Thanks for your cooperation!*  
  
Disclaimer---I do not own anything on Dragon Ball Z. It belongs to all its various owners or creaters. 


End file.
